


baby, let the cameras roll

by imnyoung



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut, doyoung is ethereal, jaehyun is triggered, some romancing there somewhere, um tagging is a nightmare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 13:06:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11647164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imnyoung/pseuds/imnyoung
Summary: The camera is rolling behind them and they need to put up a show. Jaehyun, painfully hard and aware, kneads the soft, pale flesh of Doyoung's ass, his pretty pink hole greedily sucking in one of his fingers into his wet cavern. Jaehyun wonders:Imagine this all happened just because you wanted to prove to some horny teenager that you weren't an amateur.Petty, but Jaehyun ain't complaining.





	baby, let the cameras roll

**Author's Note:**

> aka doyoung glows alot and jaehyun loves his boyfriend Very Much
> 
> p.s. i hardly write stuff like this so it probs ain't good sorry :(  
> p.p.s not beta-ed so there might be mistakes :((

_jayfor4years: i dont know man.. i never really liked the staged ones :/_

__

__

_itsohdaddy: oh hey me too_

__

_itsohdaddy: i honestly prefer the homemade ones even if theyre total amateurs_

__

_jayfor4years: lol u talk as if you aint one haha_

__

__

_itsohdaddy: wth man would i be talkin to u if i was??_

__

__

_jayfor4years: dude only an amateur would use a name like that haha_

__

__

_jayfor4years: and before u start callin me one too... i can prove it to you ;)_

__

__

_itsohdaddy: dude bring it on_

__

__

_itsohdaddy: and dont u dare send me a video of u jerkin it anyone can do that lmao_

__

__

_jayfor4years: lol ive got a bf tho_

__

__

_itsohdaddy: as do i_

__

__

_jayfor4years: lol really?? we'll see then haha_

__

__

_itsohdaddy is typing..._

 

Jaehyun locks his phone and slides it into his pocket, not wanting to see the reply the other guy probably already sent. He buries his chin into the scarf Doyoung's mother made, hurrying to the nearest coffee shop to warm himself up. 

The bell chimes as he enters the cozy place, familiar and warm in the coffee house he and Doyoung often frequent. Sicheng is manning the cashier again, as he often does in the morning. He waves enthusiastically at Jaehyun who smiles widely and makes his way over. 

"Hey Sicheng, how's the shift?" Jaehyun pulls at the scarf, showing him a cheery smile, his orders already set in his mind. 

Sicheng sighs, fingers tapping at the table counter separating them, "Boring, but it's better than being at home freezing my ass off." 

"Yuta still hasn't fixed your heater?" Jaehyun smiles sympathetically at him, reaching out to pat Sicheng's shoulder comfortingly. "He still hasn't changed a bit." 

"Yeah, he's got skin made of steel. Doesn't even feel the cold, that bastard." Sicheng rolls his eyes before he straightens up, wiping his hands in his black apron before taking his pen and paper. "Alright, you're all smiley today. Anything good happen?" 

"Nope," Jaehyun says, popping the 'P'. "Although I will have one hot peppermint mocha for me and one hot almond coffee to go." Jaehyun peeks theough their wide array of cakes on their glass display. "And four slices of blueberry cheesecakes, please."

"Hm, these are all Doyoung's favorites." Sicheng hums as he taps the pad thoughtfully, "It's not your anniversary until next month, Jae." Sicheng gives him the same look he gave him two years ago when he almost accidentally totally didn't forget their anniversary. Jaehyun just laughs. 

"I know that already! Besides, can't I be a good boyfriend and do nice things for him?" Jaehyun smiles innocently at the cashier, laughing when Sicheng snorts and rolls his eyes. 

"Alright, I don't even want to know, you're too happy to have fought with him anyway." Sicheng swiftly presses the buttons on the register, taking the money Jaehyun passes him. "Here's your change, go buy some condoms or something." 

Jaehyun almost says it, almost says 'I will' but luckily he only choked on his spit in his surprise. 

"Make yourself comfortable, Jaehyun. Johnny's out back again, but he's probably back by now." Sicheng supplies, pointing him to the seat where he and Doyoung usually sit. 

The seat they reserve to them is by the window, warm sun usually filtered by their heavy curtains, but today they're drawn back. The sun is covered by clouds and it feels nice to bundle yourself up in jackets and walk outside in the early morning. Jaehyun seats himself on the left chair, feeling a bit lonely to sit here without Doyoung's soothing voice chatting him up. 

When he comes here alone on a morning though, there's a pattern, he usually comes here to _think_. 

Jaehyun checks his phone, finding one message from the guy, but not one from Doyoung. ' _He must be still asleep then.'_ He thinks as he opens the message. 

_itsohdaddy: definitely ;)))_

Jaehyun locks his phone and looks outside, observing the people who pass by. 

Honestly, Jaehyun doesn't even know what drove him to say all those things. But Jaehyun is pretty sure that the guy is most probably a teenager. And a fucking virgin as well. Only a snotty brat would have a name like that and have so much opinions about porn, like seriously? Porn? At first he had a whatever-floats-your-boat kind of attitude, but as time went by Jaehyun admittedly got a little annoyed by it and while he knows that he's being a bit rude and is generalizing teenagers as horny, opinionated brats, he really can't shake off the feeling that the guy is an absolute amateur. 

Aside from that, Jaehyun also saw this as an opportunity to film Doyoung in a sexual light. He has always wanted to do this, capturing Doyoung's beauty in the eyes of the public, his friends, with his family, but never once has he captured his beauty while they were fucking. They've also talked about this before, just not about the posting it on his blog. Jaehyun had a gut feeling, but now he knows that Doyoung is into exhibitionism as much as him. 

"Jaehyun! Your order is ready!" Johnny's voice booms through the cafe, and Jaehyun is shaken from his thoughts, already stood up and walking there without realizing it. 

Johnny's wearing the same black apron as Sicheng and his hair is gelled up. He smiles toothily at Jaehyun, "Hey man, haven't seen you in a while. You with Doyoung?" Jaehyun shakes his head, resting his arms at the high counter Johnny is on. 

"Nah, he's still asleep. Figured I'd get him some coffee while I'm out." Jaehyun yawns, smiling sleepily when Johnny laughs at him for yawning so wide. 

Johnny passes him the paper bags, clicking his tongue, "Figures. Say, you guys haven't fought, right?" 

Jaehyun rolls his eyes, the bags crinkling under his hold, "Ha-ha hyung, very funny. Just so you know, if we do fight, this isn't the place I'd go to, it's full of nosy people." He laughs good-naturedly, Johnny joining after commenting, "Shut up, you love it here." 

"It's good that you guys didn't fight agai—" Johnny's sentence was cut short when Sicheng yells at him, passing more papers of orders for the tall American to make. "Stop chit-chatting with Jaehyun! We've got two more orders!" Sicheng says before disappearing into the kitchen. 

Jaehyun whistles, "Well, I'll take that as my cue to leave, good luck with your shift, hyung." He waves goodbye to Johnny, who's already preparing the next drink. 

"Yeah, I'll see you around." Johnny waves as well, before Jaehyun passes through the doors again, the chimes ringing softly as he steps into the cozy, cold morning. 

 

Jaehyun steps into their shared home, and he would have thought that Doyoung was still asleep right now if not for the light fluttering of their curtains by the window that showcases their city in a soft morning glow. Jaehyun puts the cheesecakes in the fridge and places the drinks on their coffee table in the living room, about to look for Doyoung when the said man comes out from their bedroom, purple hair wet and clad in a t-shirt Jaehyun owned back then when he was still chubby and in a band in America. It was a bit big in him and covered half of his milky thighs. He starts to feel his blood rush south. 

Jaehyun stares as Doyoung walks over to kiss him on the cheek, mumbling a 'hey babe' and immediately moves away to go closer to the food, inspecting it. Jaehyun lets out a breath he didn't know he was holding when Doyoung stretches and reveals the black boxer shorts he wore underneath. 

_So he was wearing something..._ Jaehyun breathes out, willing the warmth on his cheeks to go away. Doyoung seats himself, already opening the coffee lids to see which one is his. Jaehyun plops himself next to his boyfriend, wrapping his arms around his waist, and resting his head on the older's shoulder. 

"I was looking for you this morning," Doyoung speaks softly, used to mornings being quiet and filled with small talk. "Though you were probably at the cafe by that time." 

Jaehyun hums, nuzzling his nose into Doyoung's shoulder as he sips his cooling almond coffee. "Hyung." He says, tightening his hold on the older's waist. Doyoung hums, eyes drooping down again. "Hyung, remember that thing we talked about?" 

"Jae, we've talked about million things. You're gonna have to be a bit more specific than that." Doyoung snickers, starting to draw circles on Jaehyun's thigh. 

"You know, about filming you, while we're, you know..." The circles stop, and Jaehyun watches Doyoung take a huge gulp of his coffee and place it on the table. 

"Yeah... What about it?" Doyoung is looking at Jaehyun now, suspicion and curiosity evident in the way his voice quivers. 

"Well, I'd like to do it sometime soon, while we're still on break." Jaehyun smiles, truthfully a bit nervous, but not about the filming part. 

"Hm," Doyoung lets out, but one look at Jaehyun who's practically bouncing with excitement, and he's made up his mind. Besides, Jaehyun's excitement is contagious. "Sure, why not."

Jaehyun smiles widely and traps Doyoung in a crushing hug, before carrying him into his lap, maneuvering him so that Doyoung's legs are on either side of his thighs and smothering his face in kisses. Doyoung giggles as Jaehyun alternates between his cheeks, nose and forehead. He find his arms around Jaehyun's shoulders naturally and his eyes slip closed as he feels Jaehyun's hands on his hips. He's waiting for his kiss on the lips but it doesn't come, so he opens his eyes instead to see Jaehyun looking a lot more nervous than before. 

Jaehyun laughs nervously, eyes darting to everywhere else in the room. "Hyung, there's this thing though..." He trails off, and it leaves Doyoung suspicious again. 

"What thing?" The older tries to get the conversation going.

"Remember that blog I told you about?" Jaehyun smiles sheepishly as Doyoung's face falls. 

"...Your fucking porn blog?" Doyoung deadpans and Jaehyun drops his chin on his chest in shame. 

"Yeah, that." 

"Jaehyun, I swear to god—" Doyoung starts to move away but Jaehyun keeps a firm grip on him. 

"I haven't been doing anything! I swear, I'm only talking to this guy about, well, porn." Jaehyun finishes lamely, but lightens up when Doyoung sighs, a sign that he's gonna let the issue go. 

"And? What's this got to do with me?" Doyoung resigns himself to playing with Jaehyun's hair, a bit upset that Jaehyun's back there, but it's true that Doyoung has been busy and had no time do _that_ with Jaehyun. 

"I sort of made a dare with the guy, that I could prove to him that I wasn't some sort of horny teenager?" Jaehyun shrinks at the deadpan look Doyoung gives him.

But as much as he loathes to admit it, it's kinda hot. Doyoung has always loved the attention, it's how he ended up with photographer for a boyfriend. And just the thought of other people seeing, even if only a few, is enough thrill for Doyoung to feel his cock stir in his boxers. It's really fucking sexy, and besides, Doyoung did say that he'll help Jaehyun win anything, no matter what, but...

"C'mon, please? No one will ever know it's you." 

Doyoung bites his lip, "Okay fine, but we'll go with my rules." Doyoung's lips quirk up at Jaehyun's bright smile, excitement dancing in his eyes. 

Douyoung holds up his index finger, signaling one, "First, my face can't be shown. At all." 

Jaehyun scoffs, looking affronted at the mere idea, "Hyung, that's already a given!" 

Doyoung continues, holding up two fingers. "Second, if my voice gets too obvious, you have to edit that out." 

Jaehyun nods and Doyoung says his third and last rule, "Third, absolutely no fucking." 

"What! But then what would be the point?" Jaehyun exclaims, looking bewildered at his third rule. Doyoung smirks, tracing the outline of Jaehyun's jaw as he complains. 

"Jaehyun-ah, you're smart, I'm sure you can think of a way. And there are _plenty_ of ways." Doyoung can mark the exact moment Jaehyun shuts up and explain in detail how his eyes darkened in that second. 

This time, Jaehyun is the one who bites his lower lip, the older's words resonating deep within him and it got him really thinking. "Doyoung-hyung. You know I love you, right?" Jaehyun says instead, leaning forward to capture Doyoung's lips into a kiss. Immediately, Doyoung parts his lips for him, and soon their tongues dance together for dominance. 

In the end, it's Doyoung who pulls away first, eyes fogged and breathless as he says, "I know. I love you, too." 

They look at each other for a few moments, simply enjoying each other's warmth and presence, and Jaehyun is thinking how grateful he is with Doyoung as his boyfriend when he remembers something. 

"Oh, and hyung, there are cheesecakes in the fridge." Doyoung eyes widen at the mention of cheesecakes or his self-acclaimed heaven-on-earth sitting somewhere in his house, not eaten. 

"Fuck, really?" Doyoung bolts off of his lap in a split second running to the kitchen to eat what probably is his best breakfast ever. 

 

It's been two weeks since they've talked about it, and Jaehyun's already ready, physically and mentally. He already fixed up his camera, new batteries and memory popped in, but he hasn't heard anything about it from Doyoung. 

Jaehyun is starting to become nervous, because he really doesn't want to talk about _that_ to Doyoung again, it's embarrassing. But as he walks home from the cafe yet again, carrying two drinks and three cheesecakes in paper bags, ready to persuade Doyoung again, his phone vibrates a certain tone. A tone he put especially for his boyfriend.

 

 _From: dongyongie-hyung  
_ _hey where are you?_

 

Jaehyun goes to reply, but soon after Doyoung's first message, he sends another. 

 

 _From: dongyongie-hyung  
_ _out getting food again?? leave them on the kitchen and go straight to our room_

 

Jaehyun blinks once, mind blank from the slow morning, but once he sees what Doyoung is hinting at, he almost shouts in glee and excitement. Taken by surprise because of Doyoung's bold move to do it today when Jaehyun least expects it. There's a small skip in his step as he speedily walks home, biting his lip in excitement and to suppress any thoughts that might come out through his mouth from his brain. 

Waiting in their building's elevator was tough, especially when you live on the 10th floor, and Jaehyun can't help but run to their door when the elevator finally opens, unable to unlock their door in his haste. When he does open them though, the food doesn't even make it to the kitchen, Jaehyun leaves them on the coffee table in the living room. He zooms in on their bedroom door, and opens it, not bothering to knock. 

What Jaehyun saw was probably his jerk-off material for the next century though, with the way Doyoung was sat on their bed, his legs wide open, lazily stroking himself, hand stopped mid-jerk at Jaehyun's sudden entrance. Jaehyun takes in what the older's wearing, or lack thereof, a black oversized shirt that hung on his frame, and knee high black socks that Jaehyun swore would be the death of him. 

"Ah, you're here—" Doyoung breathlessly says, cut off by Jaehyun's chapped lips against Doyoung's plush ones. He's got his boyfriend's face in his hands, tilting his head up as Jaehyun roughly kisses Doyoung, but his hands caressing his cheeks in a tender motion. 

Kisses with Doyoung are always great, whether it be sweet or passionate. When Jaehyun licks the older's bottom lip and Doyoung grants it immediately, Jaehyun doesn't waste anytime, exploring his wet cavern thoroughly with his tongue. The harsh breaths that Doyoung takes only serves for Jaehyun to push harder, to stay a little longer, thirsty for more of those small noises. 

They part when Doyoung shoves him away, making the younger stumble a few steps backward. Both of them are breathing heavily, and for a moment, it's all Jaehyun hears, he starts to have tunnel vision, eyes focused on the way Doyoung seems to be glowing—

"Jaehyun-ah, listen to me." Doyoung interrupts, cheeks flushed pink, his intense gaze meeting Jaehyun's, who can't seem to look away. "I want you to finger me." 

Jaehyun almost swears, with how his dick embarrassingly jumped to attention in his sweatpants at Doyoung's dirty talk. Jaehyun bites his bottom lip, preventing a small moan from coming out. 

Doyoung turns around, crawling until he's at the center of their bed, his frame engulfed in the black shirt that stops mid-thigh. Jaehyun is staring, noticing how Doyoung had colored his hair black and changed their bedsheets to white, and how much the black shirt and socks contrast to his pale skin. The morning light filtered by their curtains gives him a soft glow, making him look like an angel. 

Doyoung faces him and points beside him, "We'll start once you press the button, Jae." Jaehyun then notices the recording camera he bought last year, standing on a tri-pod that gives a great view of their situation. He walks towards it, looking back at Doyoung, who's staring expectantly. Jaehyun lets out a shaky breath. 

"We're starting." Jaehyun says, and Doyoung ducks his head, face completely out of view as he arches his back, weight supported on his arms. Jaehyun presses the record button, already excited on their unplanned session. 

Jaehyun grabs the lube beside the camera and steps forward, but stops abruptly when Doyoung reaches a hand to the hem of his shirt, shortly caressing the skin where the thigh meets his ass, before slowly pulling up the shirt, teasing as he cutely wiggles his ass for Jaehyun (and the camera) to see. 

"Fuck, hyung." Jeahyun accidentally swears and almost drops the bottle, shaken from Doyoung's little show. The bravery his boyfriend is showing makes Jaehyun take the few steps forward, eyes roaming but not touching, simply enjoying the view. "You're amazing." 

Jaehyun stands with his mouth agape at the sight of his boyfriend, pretty ass up, soft, pale flesh all up on display for his pleasure. Doyoung never had a particularly big ass but the way he's arching makes up for it, his hips curved and his supple ass a nice contrast to the flushed pink of Doyoung's twitching hole. Jaehyun swallows hard and closes the gap between him and Doyoung, stopping at the foot of the bed. 

Doyoung looks even better up close, legs spread slightly and his already harsh breathing heard from where Jaehyun is standing. Jaehyun reaches out to caress the inviting flesh of Doyoung's ass, chuckling lowly when the older shuffles to get closer to the warmth of his hand. 

Not wasting any time, Jaehyun squeezes a generous amount of lube unto his hands, ghosting a finger over Doyoung's waiting hole, almost drooling when his asshole twitches violently, trying to suck it in. Finally, he slowly puts it in, easily sliding from the countless times they've done this. 

Not long after, Jaehyun adds another, and thrusts the two digits inside him in a slow pace. Doyoung keeps still beneath him, but doesn't make a sound, not until Jaehyun presses down and finds his sweet spot. Doyoung tenses and his breath stops short, unable to see the almost sadistic smirk Jaehyun is sporting as he suddenly presses down harder and pushes against it, before pulling it out half-way and repeating the motions until Doyoung is a hard, leaking mess. 

Doyoung whimpers quietly, biting down on his lip to prevent noises from being heard, but it's all Jaehyun wants to hear right now. He pulls his fingers out completely, reveling in the loud whine escaping the older's throat at the sudden emptiness.

"I want to hear you." Jaehyun says, voice clouded with lust. He's back to teasing the other, running his lubed fingers over his entrance. He sees Doyoung shake his head, and Jaehyun pouts behind him. Jaehyun sticks the tip of his finger inside, chuckling at how badly his asshole wants to suck it in. Jaehyun stops short of a fingernail and pulls out, before pushing in again. He does this until Doyoung is wiggling his ass in frustration. 

Jaehyun knows that this isn't enough to satisfy Doyoung, and he uses this to further persuade him to openly make those erotic noises aloud, where Jaehyun can unabashedly hear him. "Pretty please?" Jaehyun mockingly pleads, stopping his ministrations short, waiting for Doyoung's inevitable reply. 

Doyoung groans lowly and says, "Fuck, you're insufferable." And it's all the confirmation Jaehyun needs. 

Doyoung shifts on the bed, legs spread as he waits for Jaehyun to continue. The younger caresses the expanse of skin before him, groping it before spreading his buttcheeks, and Jaehyun curses at the sight. Doyoung's pretty pink hole twitches for him and suddenly, the room is unbearably hot. 

Jaehyun swiftly takes his shirt off and lowers his sweatpants halfway across his thighs, just enough for his cock to spring free. He palms himself roughly at the sight of his boyfriend, other hand inserting two fingers into his entrance. 

Doyoung sighs contentedly at the welcome intrusion, his rhythm slow but gradually increasing. Jaehyun presses down, knowing where to find his prostate after years of experience. 

Sure enough, Doyoung cries out loudly, legs spreading a bit wider, body growing closer. Jaehyun smirks, before brutally setting a fast pace on that spot. He doesn't let Doyoung have a moment to recover, adding a third digit as he continues with his pace. 

Jaehyun jerks himself and fucks Doyoung with his fingers at the same pace, and Doyoung's whimpers are growing louder, his ass meeting his fingers halfway. Jaehyun knows he's close with the way the older is moaning unabashedly, legs as wide as they can be and nearly grinding down the mattress, desperate for some friction. 

The heat in the bottom of his belly intensifies and Doyoung's vision starts turning white. Just as he was about to come, Jaehyun roughly pulls out his fingers, leaving Doyoung's hole gaping on air. His boyfriend gasps, before whimpering slightly after Jaehyun delivers a light slap to his left asscheek. 

Jaehyun chuckles at the way the older jumps, standing over him with his cock hard against his stomach. It's not enough for Jaehyun yet, and he knows that Doyoung is thinking the same. 

Jaehyun remembers the older's three rules, and he walks over cooly to the camera, pressing the record button quickly to stop recording before coming back to the edge of the bed. 

Doyoung pants harshly, cheek smushed against his arm to look at Jaehyun. The younger smiles at him cheekily, before pulling his hips closer towards him. Jaehyun guides his leaking cock to Doyoung's abused hole, sliding in slowly, inch by inch. 

Doyoung moans the whole time, finally filled with something bigger than Jaehyun's stubby fingers. Above him, Jaehyun groans as he goes further into the heat, even after all that preparation, Doyoung is still so tight. 

Jaehyun pauses for a while when he's fully inside, sliding his hands down the older's smooth backside, before coming back to massage the part where his back meets his ass. Doyoung wiggles his ass impatiently below him. 

"Jaehyun-ah," Doyoung breathlessly calls, grinding his ass . "Fuck. We don't have all day here— _ah!_ "

Jaehyun pulls back, leaving the head of his cock inside, before slamming all the way in. The brute of his force throws Doyoung off-balance, hands clutching at the sheets for some semblance of balance but Jaehyun doesn't allow him a moment to compose himself, continuing his rough pace that Doyoung will surely feel later. 

Moans roll off of Doyoung's tongue as he thrusts back, burying Jaehyun deeper. Jaehyun can feel himself getting close, their earlier activity not leaving them much time. Jaehyun grips the older's hips tightly, bruises surely forming already. He treis to pull him even closer, his rhythm getting messier the more he buries himself in the other's heat. 

"Ah, Doyoung-- I'm close!" Jaehyun grits out, his breathing short. He lets out a gasp when Doyoung tightens around him, nearly making him come earlier than he expected. 

"Sh-shit, me too." Doyoung breathes, reaching between his legs to stroke himself. Doyoung groans, finally touching himself. 

Jaehyun thrusts into him a couple of times more, before he moans loudly, spilling his seed into the older, riding out his orgasm. Jaehyun feels his face flush since a lot comes out, it's been too long since they've last done this. Jaehyun can feel himself spurting a few more times, the older shamelessly moaning everytime. 

Doyoung jerks himself harder, moving himself closer to Jaehyun after he stops moving, instead peppering his backside with tender kisses. He comes after a few more strokes, spilling into his hand, orgasm intense after he was denied it earlier. 

Exhaustion takes place after, the both of them collapsing onto the bed side by side. They're panting loudly, cheeks flushed and a light sheen of sweat covering them both. Jaehyun rolls to his side, observing his partner who's eyes are still a cloudy from the post-orgasm haze. The sun filters through their curtains, giving Doyoung a glow that Jaehyun will never, ever tire of. 

"You're gorgeous, Doyoung." Jaehyun breathes out, voice choked with emotion. He always tells Doyoung this, and he'll continue to, because it's the simple truth. 

Doyoung eyes him from where's he's lying on his back, looking to the ceiling and chuckling, "And you're really handsome, but you already know that. So maybe, just," Doyoung stops, also rolling on his side, facing Jaehyun. "C'mere." He mumbles, gesturing him to come closer. 

Jaehyun smiles softly, scooting closer and putting a hand on Doyoung's waist. The older rests a hand (the clean one, mind you) on his jaw and cheek. Their eyes meet, lost for a moment in the darkness of each other's orbs, carrying all the love they've had since the time they got together, maybe longer. 

Jaehyun leans in first, closing the gap between them. They kiss languidly, and slowly, taking their time. Doyoung closes his eyes after the first few seconds, like he always does, losing himself into the kiss. Jaehyun follows shortly, rubbing comforting circles on Doyoung's waist. The older smiles into the kiss, before pulling away slowly.

"I love you." Jaehyun says, smiling when Doyoung smiles and blushes a little, still affected by Jaehyun saying after all these years. 

Doyoung rolls his eyes and pecks him one more time, "Yeah, yeah, I love you too." 

The older stretches, before sitting up, "I need a shower _now_. This is starting to feel disgusting." Doyoung lifts up his closed fist, and Jaehyun cringes but laughs. 

"Yeah, okay, you can go first." Jaehyun rests his head on a palm, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. "Unless you want me to join you."

"Don't think I won't complain about the soreness later." Doyoung warns, standing up, and Jaehyun rolls his eyes, turning away. It's not even a few steps to the bathroom when he stops abruptly, flushing to his neck. 

"Agh-- shit." Jaehyun looks over at the scene Doyoung's making, and he rakes his eyes over Doyoung's body hungrily, zooming in on the white trail of cum he had left behind. Jaehyun drools, making a move to stand. 

Doyoung turns quickly, holding a finger up, "Don't you dare follow me into the bathroom, Jae. I swear to god, I won't be able to walk for a week." He rants into the bathroom, Jaehyun not joining him for his boyfriend's sake. 

 

 

Jaehyun showers quickly after Doyoung had came out, going into the kitchen to prepare them some lunch. Jaehyun told him not to wait for him since he was planning to edit the video after he showered, and to convince Doyoung not to drag him to the dinner table, he mentions the cheesecake he bought this morning. 

_'That certainly got his attention.'_ Jaehyun thinks as he edits the video on his preferred software. There isn't much to edit, the audio didn't need fixing, the lighting was great and the angle even better. This wasn't what he had expected from a petty show of pride on some porn blog. 

Halfway throughout the video, Jaehyun noticed that the video was pretty long, even when he had started walking towards the camera, there were a lot of minutes left. Jaehyun's eyes widen, his already half-hard cock twitching in his sweat pants when he sees himself press the button, but apparently not well enough since it's still recording. 

"Jaehyun, the food is getting cold-- what is that?" Doyoung says, bursting into the room with a plate of cheesecake. "Is that--?" 

Jaehyun pauses the video, "I stopped the recording though! I swear I didn't know." He explains, looking over to Doyoung who's frozen in the doorway. 

"Yeah, I know. I heard it too." Doyoung sits beside him, the bed dipping under his weight. His cheeks are pretty pink and he's got a hazy look in his eyes. "Could you play it?" 

Jaehyun does, looking at the way the accidental video looks so intimate, the two of them connected without anyone but themselves to see and it's so, so hot. Also holy shit, _god bless this angle_. 

The sex finishes and then they're kissing, and this makes Jaehyun blush a lot lore than the previous one. And it seems that he isn't the only one affected. Doyoung hides his face on Jaehyun's shoulder, the tips of his ears red. Jaehyun had always thought those were cute. 

"Jaehyun, you gotta edit that out." He mumbles against the fabric of his t-shirt, cake already forgotten. 

"Yeah, of course, I'm the only one allowed to see you like this, you know." Jaehyun says, already starting to edit the video, he adds, "I'm saving these for myself though." 

Doyoung hits him lightly, and rests his chin in his shoulder now, cheesecake back in hand. 

"But fuck, that was really hot." Doyoung says coversationally, pretending the red tips of his ears don't exist. 

"Buttfuck, that was really hot? Sure is." Jaehyun laughs at his bad joke while Doyoung scowls beside him. 

"Ha-ha, that's hilarious." Doyoung rolls his eyes, shoveling cake into his mouth. 

Jaehyun finally stops laughing and continues editing, "But in all seriousness, that was very hot. I'd rate this a ten out of ten." He says, and Doyoung hums in content. 

Jaehyun continues editing, while Doyoung continues eating, and it's silent for a while, the tapping of keys and clicking sounds filling the room. When Jaehyun finishes though, he turns to Doyoung with a suggestive smile and a hand on his knee. 

"So, when can we do that again?"

**Author's Note:**

> i refuse to let this ship die or else i die along with it
> 
> i have so much unfinished dojae fics so imma just post whenever, even when it's half-assed lmao sorry


End file.
